


Victory (At All Costs, Right?)

by christiant



Series: Beyond The Breach [7]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-05
Updated: 2014-08-05
Packaged: 2018-02-11 23:09:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2086644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/christiant/pseuds/christiant





	Victory (At All Costs, Right?)

"Don't **_do_** that! You'll ruin the brakes!"

"She's like two-jillion tons of steel and stuff. Saint Jude probably doesn't have the kind of brakes you're thinking of."

"Still, you'll scratch the paint or something."

"Who's driving Nonna? Me or you, boo? Me or you?

"Actually, heffa, we are **both** driving. That's sort of how this whole thing works."

"Do you...d'you think you're better than me? She thinks she's Smurfin' better than me!"

"Go home Tai, you're drunk."

"Whatever nigga."

"Tai, I swear to GOD if you don't stop talking so that I can look for this thing..."

"Swear? Like the f-word? Cause that's _bad_."

" _ **Tyler**_."

" _Vir-gin-ia_ "

"I'll turn this Jaeger around young lady!"

"I'd like to see you try, I really-"

**(there is a crash. water trickles in. red light floods the space.)**

"Jeanie? Oh my God. Are you okay?"

**(there is silence. or at least, the absence of any voice other than tendo choi's on the radio.)**

"Jeanie-Bean? Gi-Gi? Boo?"

**(lady desperation is shock still- the kaiju turning its' back to it, satisfied with its' work and determined to now fight the support copters- her lone pilot unable to make it move before hearing the soft moan of her co-pilot)**

"Is there a Pilot down?"   
"Saint Jude: disengage! I repeat, disengage!"

**(the marshall is not wrong to ask, no, demand this of her. to sit idly by and wait for a medic to extract her co-pilot and another jaeger team to come to their aid is by no means a slap in the face. but they are at five drops and four solo kills and they forget sometimes that she is as wild as jeanie, wilder even, when she's not tied up in her own doubt or self-righteousness, and she is even more willing to die in a jaeger, die defending the world. she knows what she is doing when she does, that pain will surely come after.)**

"This is a direct order Ranger, stand down imme-"  
 **(and tai _is_ ladydsaintjudevirginiatyler all and none and she is on the kaiju's back and punching and pulling for all they are worth collectively. she pulls hard on the left that she can only barely control with any finesse and the beasts' neck cracks like a pair of arthritic knuckles.  
blood is running from both their noses and tai heaves like she hasn't since that first drift, feeling raw and ill and disgusting, alongside fearless and wonderful and happy to be alive.  
when she wakes up later, the feeling will be gone.  
it won't return)**


End file.
